


thirty days

by Lake_Toya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #30dayswithkrtsk, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 days with kurotsuki, Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: #30dayswithkrtsk challenge from TwitterShort pieces for the 30 days with kurotsuki challenge from Twitter. Will update every few days.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

1: date  
It was a surprise when Tsukishima felt a tug on his arm, just as he was about to leave the gym. It was Kuroo, seemingly with something to say. 

And that, was how Tsukishima ended up sneaking out of the school in the middle of the night in Saitama, eating convenience store dessert with a plastic spoon at a park with Kuroo.

2: sweets  
This was better than their supposed first date. Sort of. Kuroo sneaked out after dinner at camp, and went to an actual bakery after figuring out that Tsukishima's favourite was strawberry shortcake. So now here they were on the last night, on the grass just outside the gyms, eating cake and stargazing.

3: moustache  
They met again one and a half months later, Kuroo taking the train up to Sendai, and Tsukishima agreeing to meet him at Sendai station. 

"What's that?!?" Were the first words out of Tsukishima's mouth, finger pointed at his boyfriend's face. Kuroo looked utterly puzzled until the blonde flicked his finger at his upper lip. 

It turns out that in his rush to catch the train this morning, Kuroo forgot to shave off his stubble.

4: handcuffs  
Tsukishima went down to Tokyo for a semi-early weekend birthday celebration for himself and Bokuto. Well, more for Bokuto since it was closer to the owl's birthday.

Kuroo had met him around noon, and the two of them went to the zoo for an afternoon date. Now, they were at a booth in a family restaurant with Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Bokuto received his presents first: compression sleeves from Kuroo and Tsukishima, and an owl plush from Akaashi. 

Then it was time for Tsukishima's presents. He received a nice pair of athletic socks from Akaashi, a cartoon dino hoodie from Kuroo, and… his jaw fell open as he opened Bokuto's gift. 

"What is it, Tsukki?" Kuroo peered over at the contents of the box and promptly turned bright red. 

"Bokuto!! What the heck??" Kuroo was just a little bit shocked, and a little bit embarrassed. Bokuto could only grin as Akaashi facepalmed. 

"It's like a present for the both of you!" The owl exclaimed. 

He had bought a box of condoms and fuzzy black handcuffs for Tsukishima's birthday present.


	2. Chapter 2

5: cats  
The next time Tsukishima met up with Kuroo was for the Nekoma captain's birthday. They were again planning on meeting up later in the evening with Bokuto, Akaashi, and a couple others from the Nekoma team.

For now, it was just himself and Kuroo at Kuroo's small house at the eastern side of Tokyo, in Nerima. They had some convenience store bento for lunch and we're now just cuddling on Kuroo's bed.

"Hey Tsukki…" Kuroo absentmindedly rubbed circles on Tsukishima's back.

"Hmm?"

"When we're older and married, we should get a cat." Kuroo said, tone wistful.

Tsukishima pulled back a bit, surprise on his features as he processed his boyfriend's words. So. Kuroo was already thinking way past the dating stage and assumed they'd move in together, get married, and have pets. 

The blonde could point out that his bf shouldn't get too far ahead of himself, but all Tsukishima said was, "A cat sounds nice."

6: lipstick  
"Tetsurou, what's this?" 

Tsukishima held up a small metallic tube that had been laying amongst Kuroo's unorganized mess on the desk in the bedroom. 

Kuroo looked over from where he was grabbing some clothes from his closet to see Tsukishima holding up an old and forgotten tube of lipstick. He groaned and walked over to grab it from his boyfriend's hands. 

"Bokuto. Irresponsible underaged drinking, and a dare. Please don't ask anymore."

Tsukishima's eyebrows rose, itching to ask, but he could take a wild guess. 

"I won't, as long as you show me pictures."

7: childhood  
Tsukishima looked over at Kuroo who had fallen asleep beside him.

His boyfriend had his head squashed between pillows and the blonde briefly wondered how Kuroo could still breathe. 

As comical as it looked, Tsukishima couldn't help but wonder what kind of childhood Tetsurou had, causing the dark haired man to sleep in such a way, almost as if he was trying to shut out the world when he slept. 

Maybe in the future, Kuroo would be comfortable enough to tell him.

8: dinosaurs  
The first time Kuroo stayed over at Tsukishima's house in Miyagi, something caught his eye. Plastic dinosaur figurines on a shelf above the desk. 

Kuroo couldn't help but smile. Knowing his boyfriend was a dino geek was one thing, actually seeing it was another. He made a mental note to add to Tsukki's dino collection for Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

9: headphones  
Before they started dating, Kuroo often wondered what Tsukishima was always listening to with his large white headphones.

After dating the blonde for a few months, he now had an appreciation for a wide range of musical styles. However, it wasn't music that Tsukishima listened to the most often, it was in fact just background white noise or rain. "Drowns out the outside noise" 

Thinking about the team Tsukishima was playing with, it made perfect sense to Kuroo.

10: LDR  
It was December, and it had been about a month since Tsukishima last saw Kuroo in person. He hated to admit it, but sometimes, he really missed his boyfriend. 

A long distance relationship was really hard. Tsukishima was jealous of all the people who had their significant other nearby. 

Lost in his thoughts, Tsukishima was startled when his phone started ringing, a different tone, indicating a video call request.

"Hey."

"Hello Kei."

Kuroo's face was smiling at him through the phone screen. 

"What's up Tsukki? You look kind of out of it. Something happen at school?"

Tsukishima shook his head.

"Okay then… why the long face?"

Tsukishima mumbled, "Nothing. It's stupid."

Kuroo continued to peer at him through the phone screen.

"I miss you." 

It was uttered so quietly, but Kuroo heard it clearly, if the goofy grin taking over his face was any indication.

11: Mirror  
Kuroo met him for Christmas, or well as close as possible to Christmas. They stayed a night at an onsen resort, making for the perfect date weekend.

It was so pleasant to sit in the hot springs water next to his boyfriend, and spend a drowsy evening cuddled up in their futon, wearing the yukata provided, kissing each other lazily.

Tsukishima was still in a devastatingly good mood two days after he and Kuroo had to say goodbye. The blonde sighed happily, stretching his back as he prepared to get out of bed for the day. 

Plodding to the bathroom, the blonde brushed his teeth and splashed water onto his face… then paused. Oh. OH.

Pulling off his shirt to take a better look at the mirror, he realized that he had a hickey at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

Returning to his room he quickly took a photo and sent it to Kuroo, with an accusatory caption.

Tsukishima did not expect a photo back, showing his boyfriend's muscular chest… full of marks he had left. 

12: Quarantine  
Well. A state of emergency was raised in the country that spring, and everyone was effectively in quarantine.

Tsukishima was in a horrible mood since he was supposed to visit Tetsurou the next weekend, and well, now he couldn't. 

"Oh honey, it's alright, it won't last forever."

His mom even tried to cheer him up, having brought home his favourite baked goods from the bakery.

"I'm just really frustrated." 

His mom could only smile reassuringly, "Well, I'm sure your handsome Tokyo boyfriend is just as frustrated as you."

"MOM!" 

Tsukishima blushed. He hated it when his mother called Kuroo his 'handsome Tokyo boyfriend' 

...not that she was wrong or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then I got really busy and didn't keep this up. I still want to finish the 30 days though, and with this, it's at least over 1/2 done!

13: beach  
Tsukishima was finally able to meet Kuroo again during the spring break, after the former Nekoma captain had graduated.

Because it was a break, Tsukishima managed to convince his mom to let him stay a couple of days in Tokyo. The result was an overnight date with Kuroo at Odaiba. Tsukishima had heard of this artificial island before but had never had the chance to visit. Now that he had…

“This is all so nice, but also kind of fake, isn’t it, Tetsurou?”

Kuroo laughed one of his deep belly laughs at that, “This whole island is fake, so yes.”

“Even this beach we’re walking along is fake.”

“Yep. But we saw the Gundam, and I’m taking you to the art exhibit later!”

That was true, it was all so fake, but everything to keep people entertained… or was it distracted(?) was here too, Tsukishima mused.

14: moon  
His boyfriend REALLY splurged. It was such a nice room. 

“Tetsu, this is…”

Kuroo flashed him a grin. “It’s like my graduation present to myself, and you get to share with me, right?”

Tsukishima scoffed. This must have cost Kuroo a lot. They got a fancy private room at the (seemingly fake) onsen resort spa in Odaiba, complete with an open air bath.

“What’s wrong with the public onsen?” Tsukishima teased.

“Well, here, I get to take that cute yukata off you. Can’t do that in the public change room, can I?” Kuroo’s voice dipped lower as he approached his boyfriend, reaching around to tug at Tsukishima’s obi.

Later, as they soaked in their private bath, Tsukishima leaned back onto Kuroo’s solid chest, the darker haired male pulling him into an embrace from behind. Looking up, the sky was clear and the crescent moon was visible in the night sky.

Kuroo followed, looking up to see what had caught Tsukishima’s attention. He sighed and placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s nape and murmured, “The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

Tsukishima flushed red, and it wasn’t from the heat of the bath. They hadn’t actually blatantly confessed their feelings out loud before.

“And I meant the actual moon, and my moon.” Kuroo placed another kiss, this time on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I.. love you too, Tetsu.”

15: swimming pool  
They did actually visit the public onsen and the rest of the onsen resort spa in the godawful early morning hours before they would have to check out of their room. Tsukishima swears the main public bath was almost like a swimming pool.

16: rains  
It rained heavily the day after he came home from his weekend date with Kuroo. It was fitting to his mood.

Tsukishima always felt a little bit down after separating from Kuroo, especially this time, since they spent the weekend together. He hated how much he missed the older male.

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. 

It was Kuroo, “Kei, just wanted to hear your voice. It’d stupid but I miss you already.”

“Yeah. I miss you too, Tetsurou.” Tsukishima walked over to his window, watching the rain droplets hit the glass. 

“We should do another trip next time we meet. It was… nice.”

“It’s so expensive, I don't want you to keep spending so much.”

“Hush. It was worth it to see you happy, and we can also go somewhere that doesn’t cost as much next time too.”

“That would be nice. I’ll look forward to it, Tetsu.”


End file.
